1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved flat wire harness attaching unit for fixedly attaching a flat wire harness formed by bundling a plurality of wires or conductors in a flat integral shape to the body of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, attaching a flat wire harness (hereinafter referred to as "harness") to the body of an automobile has been done by taping the harness to a mounting board having a clip vertically projecting therefrom and insertedly fixing the clip into a hole in the body or panel of the automobile. However, the taping process for binding the wire harness requires a troublesome work and consequently takes a long time. Besides, apart from its low productivity caused by the above manual operation, the binding effect of the tapes deteriorates due to the aging of the tapes.
To improve these defects, the applicant had suggested a new type of the flat wire harness attaching unit as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 (Refer to published UK patent application No. 2,191,348 at FIGS. 57 through 60B therein). In FIGS. 4 and 5, 1 denotes an attaching plate of rectangular shape with a clip 2 vertically projecting therefrom to be insertedly fixed into a hole in the automobile, 3 a base plate with a catch member 4 to be engaged with the clip 2, 5 a laminated sheet capable of being compositely fixed to the insulating covering layer 6 of the harness through adhesion or fusion thereto. If the harness W is formed by a vinyl-covered wire 7, the laminated sheet 5 is formed up by laminating a thermally and mechanically strong polyester or a synthetic resin layer 5b such as a polyamide resin on a polyvinyl chloride layer 5a which is easily compounded with the insulating covering layer 6 (polyvinyl chloride).
To fix the harness W, thread the catch member 4 through a central opening 5c of the laminated sheet 5, and insert it into the hollow body 2a of the clip 2, and engage the bifurcated claw 4a formed at an edge of the catch member 4 with a catch hole 2b of the body 2a so as to clamp the sheet 5 between the attaching plate 1 and the base plate 3, and then fix the sheet 5 to the insulating covering layer 6 of the harness W through adhesion or fusion thereto. Then slidably insert the clip 2 into a hole in the automobile and engage the arm portion 2c having a shoulder section 2d at its lower end with the hole.